


hold my heart.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always loved her, from day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get Beatrix/Garnet feels when I play FFIX so this happened.

The morning light framed her so perfectly.

Her beauty radiated with the sun’s rays, breaking off in fragments to reveal every side of her soul. Times like these made her grateful for being able to be the only person to ever see such perfection.

“Beatrix, I see you’ve returned.”

“Yes my queen.” Beatrix bowed, holding a fist to her heart. She had finished her morning rounds and did her normal routine before returning to the queen’s chambers.

“You know you don’t have to address me as such when we are alone like this.” Garnet stated lightly, outstretching her hand to show she wanted the general to come closer.

Beatrix nodded in acknowledgement, taking the small hand into her gloved one and walking forward to stand behind her.

“I hate when I wake up and you’re not there.”

“I’m sorry. I have duties to uphold though in order to ensure your kingdom is safe.” Beatrix replied softly, allowing the queen to take her hand and place it on that lithe yet curvy waist of hers. Everything about her was beautiful..but also just as tempting at the same time.

“I know..and I appreciate all that you do.” Brown eyes turned to stare up at the other woman. “I suppose I am just wanting to be selfish.”

It wasn’t as if Garnet didn’t deserve to do as such. She’d gone through hell on earth to rebuild a kingdom and discover herself as a person. Beatrix had been there through it all which had been her own personal hell. Seeing the woman she loved so close to being caught up with another-- it had been a difficult year for her to say the least.

But in the end she found that Zidane had only proven more as a stepping stone for Garnet. Someone to tutor her in the ways of the world much like Dr. Tot had. The day after the Iifa Tree incident had caused Beatrix to wonder if something had gone horribly wrong.

Those two years had been harder than not being able to see her former princess every day.

The day Zidane returned, Beatrix was assured that Garnet would finally come forward to him with any and all feelings that she had for him.

And yet... Finding her lovely, beautiful queen distraught and in tears the moment she returned to her chambers that evening had not been what she expected. Beatrix was muddled with confusion.

_“Is it really true?”  
_

_“Is what true your highness-”  
_

_“Don’t give me that!” Garnet yelled, walking forward in a rush as she stared at Beatrix long and hard. “Is what I’ve heard of you and Steiner true?”  
_

_Beatrix inhaled heavily. Those had been mere rumors. The truth was that she had been confiding in Steiner for so long about her never-ending feelings for their queen. He’d been so good and understanding...it was understandable why people would have mistaken their relationship for something else._

_“No it’s not. But what does it matter regardless? Zidane is back just as you’ve always wanted.”  
_

_The queen scoffed in disbelief, her words coming out uneasily as she spoke. “You think that’s what I’ve always wanted?_ _Do you know nothing about me Beatrix? After all this time, have you never been able to tell not even once?”_

_Beatrix was at a loss for words. Seeing tears stained on the lovely perfection that she had come to love made her heart ache though. “Forgive me my lady, I truly have no idea what you’re speaking of.”_

_The little girl from three years ago would have never been able to do what she did next. Garnet moved forward without hesitation, running her hands on both sides of the general’s face to draw her in closer. Leaning up she sealed her lips upon Beatrix’s own._

_At first the shock took over, only to quickly disappear at the realization that the woman she loved was indulging something she had only ever dreamed about._

Moments like these brought her back to that time.

The memory of their first kiss flashed through Beatrix’s mind as she let go of her knightly duties for a little while. Pressing her lips on porcelain skin, she could taste the sweetness that Garnet always provided. 

An elegant beauty and grace that only served to hide the adventurous and curious one beneath it all. Beatrix had fallen for an amazing woman who deserved anything and everything she could give her. She’d give her life, love, and soul for this woman. 

She was worth it.

“I love you..” The words were whispered gently and carefully over the younger woman’s cheek. 

A gentle breeze passed by, their bodies framing together so perfectly as the sun rose over the kingdom. Garnet closed her eyes, a smile slowly forming on her lips. “I love you too...stay with me always.”

“I always will.” With that Beatrix felt the woman turn to face her just as she leaned in to kiss her with the unending amount of love she had felt in her heart for years now.

 

**_I always will._ **

 

_~ fin._


End file.
